mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Link1205
Mutant Tyrannha Wegen Mutant Tyrannha: Ich bin mir zwar nciht sich, aber ich glaube man schreibt ihn nur mit einem "N". Könntest du das recherchieren? Wie gesagt, ich bin mit nicht sicher, daher will ich nicht verschieben, doch ich glaube man schreibt ihn mit einem n. Mfg Mario Lover SSBB Charaktere Ich hätte eine Frage. Dürfte ich auch Artikel der Charaktere von Super Smash Bros. (Melee, Brawl) erstellen. Ich frage dies wegen dem Artikel Link, daher du ihn schon einmal gelöscht hast. Doch ich finde, man sollte auch über diese Charaktern einen Artikel schreiben. Das englische Mariowiki hat diese Artikel nämlich auch. (Ich hab schon über Pikachu, Captain Falcon und Fox McCloud Artikel geschrieben. Wäre meiner Ansicht nach besser, diese Artikel zu behalten und nicht zu löschen). Mfg Mario Lover Antwort Ok, mach ich. Ich hab jetzt auch die Anderen ausgebessert. Mfg Mario Lover Hinweis und Frage Hallo, ich wollt dir nur sagen, dass der 400te Eintrag schon gestern, am 23 Mai erstellt wurde. Aber ich habe auch noch eine sehr interessante frage and dich. Als ich Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time gespielt habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass Baby Bowser (Also Bowser) des öfteren Prinz Bowser gennant wurde und Baby Peach auch als Prinzessin Peach. Und daher Bowser später König Bowser genannt wird, könnte es dann nicht sein, dass auch Peach als Königin gennant wird? Ich meine beide sind gleich alt, wurden Prinz und Prinzessin genannt wie sie Babys waren und Bowser wird jetzt König genannt, doch Peach nicht. Was hältst du davon? Mir ist später noch der Einfall gekommen, dass ja Bowser der selbsternannte König ist, dass könnte das erklären, muss es aber nicht. Weiterleitung Ich hätte noch eine Frage: Wie kann man eigentlich einen Artikel weiterleiten? Ich habe bis jetzt nur verschieben gesehen. Mario Lover Liste Ich hätte da noch eine Frage: Die Liste, die du mir zum vervollständigen gegeben hast (Paper Mario 2 Lexikon), wie kann man da einen neue Zeile machen? Wenn ich geschrieben habe, steht es einfach nur so da und nicht in der liste. Wenn ich weiß wie es geht, mach ich sie auch schnell fertig. Verlinkung Entschuldige, dass mit dem verlinken kann ich nicht, könntest du mir erklären wie das geht? Mfg Mario Lover Darstellung Den Standard-Skin (Monobook) bitte nicht mehr ändern. Erstens gefällt der mir besser und zweitens überlappen Tabellen und Bilder bei 4:3-Darstellungen nicht so wie beim anderen Skin.--Metallmario 17:35, 28. März 2008 Vorlagen Dann zeig mir bitte, wie es so funktioniert. P.S: Wann hab ich den mal einen Satz geschrieben??? --Mariopower 20:45, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin genauso schlau wie vorher. Hast du icq? --Mariopower 21:11, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Hehe Tja, so is er^^ --Mariopower 20:06, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Antwort Nein, hab leider kein icq. Außerdem ist es nicht so wie eine Komplettlösung, wo alles detailliert geschrieben steht. Sie besteht nur aus wenigen (aber für mich genug) Stichwörtern. Wenn ich diese Wörter sehe, fällt mir alles nötige wieder ein. Z.B. Stuhl. Wenn ich dieses Wort in Verbinudung mit Job-Agentur sehe, fällt mir schnell wieder die Mission davon ein, die nötigen Stühle zu zählen. Frage Ich hätte (mal wieder) eine Frage an dich: Welche Voraussetzungen werden benötigt, um ein Admin zu werden? Denn wenn hier mehr Leute angemeldet sind und wir mehr Artikel haben, wäre es sich von Vorteil, wenn wir mehr hätten. Z.B. das Englische Mariowiki hat 13 und Pokewiki hat 6. Doch so weit ich gehört hab, ist es in Pokewiki nämlich absolut unmöglich Admin zu werden, Keine Ahnung warum. Und wie ist das bei uns? Mario Lover OK Ich brauche sie eigentlich eh nicht, daher hier nicht so viele Benutzer angemeldet sind. Aber falls es so wäre wie im Pokewiki, würden mehr benötigt werden, denn dort sind sehr viele Vandalen und auch solche Leute, die absichtlich kleine Fehler schreiben. Und das sind gar nicht wenig, Pokewiki würde ja mit den 6 Admins reichen, wenn sie alle ab und zu da wären, doch es sind eigentlich immer nur 2 und auch die nicht immer. War nur eine Frage aus Neugier. Mario Lover Frage Hallo erstmal! Ich hab da mal ein paar Fragen: *1. Wie kann man bzw. ich hier Administrator werden? *2. Kann ich hier überhaupt Administrator werden? *3. Was für Ämter kann man in einem Wiki noch einnehmen, und wie kann man sie erlangen? Es wäre nett wenn du mir die paar kleinen Fragen beantworten könntest! Gruß Ashka Harley Danke für deine Auskunft!!! LG Ashka Sry Das man keine privaten bilder hochladen darf wusst ich nich.ich bin nämlich auch in nem anderen wiki angemeldet und da darf man sich ein bild hochladen,was nichts mit dem thema zu tuhn hat-- Anvil Man Ich bitte dich,diesen Artikel zu löschen.-- Diskussion wenn man neue nachrichten auf der disku hat steht da:Du hast Diskussionsseite(neue Nachrichten);Der text macht keien sinn.ich weiß nich ob das geht aber da du n admin bist würde ich dich bitten (wenns geht) den text umzuändern.Z.B. Du hast neue Nachrichten auf deiner Diskussionsseite.ps:nimm mich bei icq an-- Frage Erst einmal eines vorweg: Im Pokewiki lese ich sehr oft, würde gerne mitschreiben. Leider ist das Wiki so vollständig. Egal, danke dass du meie Artikel zu den Minispielen aus Mario Party DS vervollständigt hast. Eine Frage, du hast Hanger Management auch aufgezählt, ich kenne das gar nicht? --SuperMario 13:46, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Danke für deine Antwort. Und auch vielen Dank, dass du die ganzen Artikel ein wenig überarbeitet hast, mich hat damals besonders gefreut, als auf einmal auch die Duell- und Knobel Minispiele dawaren. --SuperMario 14:33, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Link1205, wie kann man Bilder hochladen. Danke schonmal im Vorraus. PS:Ich hab auch ´ne Wii Von: Blumiere Partnerseiten?: Hi Link1205, was genau hat es mit den Partnerseiten auf sich, was bedeutet das genau, und wie bekommt man, bzw. wird man Partnerseite? MfG --Ashka Harley Kannst du das machen, oder muss ich da Metallmario fragen, weil ich hätte Interesse an einer Partnerschaft mit meinem Wiki http://de.spellbinder.wikia.com, soll heißen mit dem Spellbinder-Wiki, weil im Moment weiß noch nicht wirklich jemand von meinem Wiki, aber weil hier ziemlich viele Leute auf die Seite kommen, erhoffe ich mir, dass einige Leute mehr auf mein Wiki gehen. Wäre also nett, wenn du mir da weiter helfen könntest!!! LG --Ashka Harley OK, vielen Dank! Ich werde den Banner frühestens Morgen fertig haben, wenn nicht erst Übermorgen! Aber nochmal, vielen Dank!!! Gruß --Ashka Harley Hier ist das Banner: 300px|thumb|left Also am besten wie hier mit 300px anzeigen!!! Und noch etwas: Kannst du im Spellbinder-Wiki das Mariowiki Banner hochladen, unter folgendem Titel: Mariowiki Banner.JPG, und bitte auf das groß geschriebene JPG achten!!! Und, wie stets eigentlich mit deinem Harvest Moon Wiki, du bist dort auch Admin!?! Bist du auch mit dieser Seite an einer Partnerschaft interessiert?!? Und wenn du dein Harvest Moon Banner bei mir hochlädst, bitte unter folgendem Namen speichern: HarvestMoon Banner.JPG!!! --Ashka Harley Lesenswert Nein, wusste ich nicht, sry (Werd beim nächsten Mal auf die Diskussionsseite einen Vorschlag schreiben). Aber welche Kriterien erfüllt der Artikel nicht? Ich meine, es steht doch wirklich sehr viel und es sind auch immer Bilder dabei. Ps. Im Forum bin ich nur ganz selten bis eigentlich nie. Mario Lover Sorry! OK, tut mir Leid. Es war nicht böse gemeint, aber das mit dem Borussia Mönchenwasweisichwas war nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, und das ist, bzw. war ja wohl auch nicht lustig... Ashka Harley MeerUndMehrPortal eröffnet! Das MeerUndMehrPortal ist eröffnet! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du auch eine Kleinigkeit schreiben oder den Mario-Bereich oder auch den Spellbinder-Bereich gestalten würdest. Gruß, Mta Danke, Schleichwerbung! Im Luigiwiki gibt es in den Artikeln genügend Links, wenn das Mariowiki diese Ausführlicher behandelt. Soll ich die jetzt etwa auch raus machen?! Mta 15:06, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Spoiler und Danke Hallo, erstmal danke für das Lob. Ohne daraus Vorteile gewinnen zu wollen, in anderen Wikis gibt es auch "Trusted Use" Auszeichnungen oder "Mitarbeiter des Monats". Und außerdem: gibt es nicht auch einen Syntax/ Code für Spoiler? Sir tobi 12:39, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC)Sir tobi Linkentfernung Ich komm mir blöd dabei vor, aber kannst du die Links der Items aus dem Artikel Items aus SSBB wieder entfernen? Was soll das bringen? Wir wollen in dem artikel doch die Items beschreiben und nicht "nur" sammeln, oder?Sir tobi 12:17, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC)Sir tobi